


Like teenagers

by SigneHansen



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigneHansen/pseuds/SigneHansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy and Danny are together again, but they still haven't... /done the deed/<br/>This is just a really fluffy/corny/sappy take on their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like teenagers

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, I just know that I am so obsessed with everything about this fandom/show/etc. so I had to write this.
> 
> This is another attempt at writing something for Operation: Tonic Water!

He found her on the couch of the doctor’s lounge, curled in on herself, drooling slightly onto the pillow below her head. He stood there for a while, just staring at her. He couldn’t believe he’d let her go. Thank god she was too stubborn to accept his decision.

“Stop staring, you creep.” she said, as she stretched out on the couch, revealing a sliver of skin at her waist.

“Stop looking so hot, then.” He shot back, and moved to sit on the couch.

“I was sleeping, you perv.” She shot him a smile. He bent down to place a kiss on her cheek, and grabbed her hand in the process.

“So, we’re still on for… later?” he said, a smirk in his voice. She just nodded and moved closer to him.

“Definitely.”

He kissed her briefly, and stood up, dragging her along with him.

 

 

They still had not had sex. After getting back together, Danny had been the one to slow things down. It was not that he didn’t want her – it was pretty much exactly the opposite of that. He wanted to make sure it was special… He was apparently a teenager waiting to lose his virginity. But the thing was, he kind of felt like a teenager around Mindy. She made him nervous in a way that reminded him of all the horrible crushes he’d had in high school.  It was a feeling he hadn’t really known like this before. Christina never made him feel like that, like every kiss was the first kiss, every touch was the first touch. It was horrible and clichéd and corny and he had to restrain himself not to tell Mindy just how she made him feel every time she looked at him.

He had become one of the guys from her romantic comedies, and as much as it pained him to admit it, he didn’t mind it as much as he maybe should have.

He was just really fucking happy with her.

But… it had been a month since Mindy had taken him back, and tonight they had plans. Like… _plans._

Mindy had timidly brought it up a couple of days earlier, and he had been embarrassingly quick to jump at the opportunity. It really did feel like one of those teenage movies where the parents were out of town, and they had the house to themselves. She’d giggled when he’d kissed her, and they’d almost had sex right then and there, but then Morgan called and the mood was kind of ruined.

 

 

They walked quietly to the changing rooms, and quickly changed out of their scrubs without looking at each other. Like nervous teenagers. God, this could be a long night.

“Ready to go?” he said when he was done. She nodded and grabbed his hand, leading him towards the exit.

The cab ride home was awkward, but he never once let go of her hand.

 

When he finally got his door unlocked, he turned to her awkwardly. “So, uhm… Maybe I’ll get us some wine?” she nodded and made her way to his couch.

“Red or wine?” he yelled after her, and she answered “Red, please!”

Why was this so awkward? It wasn’t like either of them hadn’t done this before. Maybe he’d pressured her too much? Or she was having doubts?

He grabbed two glasses and the bottle, and made his way to the couch. Mindy was lying – much like she had in the doctor’s lounge earlier – with her eyes closed. He sat down gingerly next to her, and placed the glasses on the table.

“Min?” She stirred slightly, and yawned.

“Sorry. I’m so tired. I’ll just… Give me a minute.” She blinked several times, as if the action would cause the sleep to somehow shake off. He smiled at her, and pulled her close to him.

“Don’t worry about it, Min. Let’s just sleep.” She let herself cuddle further into him.

“No, hey. We planned this!” she sounded like she was not giving up without a fight, but she slumped against him, like she was already falling asleep again.

“It’s okay. We literally have all the time in the world.” He got up, and she let herself be dragged along into his bedroom.

“Are you sure?” she said, when they were tangled together under the covers.

“Of course I am. Besides, this all felt a bit too planned. You make me way too nervous, Lahiri.” He placed a soft kiss on her forehead, and she snuggled closer.

“I do?” he could hear how the sleep was slurring her voice.

“Yes, you do.” He tightened his grip on her, and felt her relaxing against him, her breathing evening out, until she was fast asleep. For a while he just lay there listening to her, until her soft sighs and deep breaths became a rhythm to him, and he was lulled to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, stalk me here:  
> https://aconstipatedmeerkat.tumblr.com


End file.
